Something I've Hidden
by Cale Seraph
Summary: A look at Gogo and his/her/its real identity, in theory (please R/R)


Something I've Hidden

By Brian Davis

All characters are copyrighted to Squaresoft and all affiliates and basically ARE NOT MINE. :)

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I always put one of these in. This is basically a short story about Gogo, everyone's favorite enigma, and a personal theory that plays into his/her/its identity. Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger for my brain. ;)

**

It had been mere days since the Light of Judgement hit the world. That continent, floating in the sky, and everything that had to with it, I didn't care. I was now separated from the rest of the world and no one even knew about me. That was just what I had wanted. The pressures, the hassles of everyday life, I just wanted to escape it all. Call me cowardly, there was only one good person in my life, and they haven't found me yet. Maybe once they find me, I'll wind up telling them my identity. Not this character I made up for myself. 'Gogo' didn't talk very much. I did. 'Gogo' didn't like the sunlight or leaving to kill something for food. I did. It was simple, I wasn't the character I had tried to be. Why I was hiding now, I didn't know. Everyone was pretty much gone. There wasn't much to live for anyway. I remembered the days before the light had come. The breeze brushing through my hair, the clouds that seemed to fly by me, and having not a care in the world aside from traveling and continuing to travel. He could never understand that. Under the circumstance, though, I think he might have, if I had known whether he was alive or not.

I had found these robes before I had planned to disappear from plain sight. Hell, I had even taken the time to cover my tracks. Someplace where I thought no one could reach them. Come to find out, I was wrong. That's another piece of my story entirely, though. I woke up to find myself on this deserted island. Three points all around it. I affectionately called it 'Triangle Island' and made my home there. I had no idea what kind of creatures were here, even with the short trek to get around the island. I found a large creature with a circular mouth. I wondered what it was, but when I tried to fight it myself, I inevitably was placed where I started any actual quest I had. It thrust at me, I thrust at it, it came after me, I went after it. I learned that by copying moves, I could do just about anything I wanted to. Something gave me to the power to do that, though I began to wonder if that was why I was such a follower of other people in my 'other' form. That was why I always followed 'him'. Anyway, at the end of the fight, it did a move I couldn't quite mimic. I ended up inside of it, stuck in a labyrinth of wooden bridges and angry creatures that the thing had swallowed as well, but I killed those with ease. I found my way into the creature's inner sanctum, I suppose I would call it, and stayed there. Creatures came to me and I would attack them and it would at least give me something to eat, as disgusting as that sounds. When you have to survive, the flip of some coin doesn't make decisions for you. If you're stomach's yelling at you, you shut it up.

Anyway, I spent endless days there, playing in the one shaft of light I could get when the damn thing opened its mouth. I had, at first, wanted to escape from inside of the monster, afraid it would eat something that might kill me. Then I decided against that. If you're hiding from the world, who's going to look inside of a monster? I nearly laughed myself to death when I thought of that idea and how genius it seemed. I sat in there, completely alone for days. I was honestly about to go insane from being so lonely, and I almost prayed someone else would be sucked into my abyss and would want the same thing as me. At least I'd have one companion. In the above world, I only really had one companion, too, and I never suffered from boredom or insanity. He always kept me on my toes and happy. One day, though, it happened. Somehow, 'he' had come back into my life. I hadn't expected it, and to be quite honest, I didn't think he even knew it was me. I still don't think so.

At first, I thought I heard some scuffling and some death cries from monsters. I thought it might be some of them attacking each other. Life down in this place was kind of brutal if you weren't strong. I mean, I would be dead if I hadn't learned how to copy the techniques and moves of creatures. It seemed like that was all I was good at, now that my talents of flight were taken from me by time rusting them down. After that, though, I could hear voice echoing. HUMAN voices. I closed my eyes, nearly frightened by the foreign sound. I could distinctly hear four voices. Three were male, one was female, by my own estimation. That was only speculation, however. One of the voices sounded extremely familiar, though, and I almost slapped myself for thinking that it could be who it might be. I sat, looking at the dusted ground in front of me, and for a minute, I almost completely lost it, holding myself from bolting to the cavern opening and running to see who exactly was down here. If they had wanted, though, they would come to me. Imagine my surprise when they actually appeared right in front of me, all four of them in flesh. Of course, imagine my near to death shock at realizing that the person I had thought was killed in the Light of Judgement was standing in front of me, his hands on his waist as he looked directly into my eyes.

Of course, I didn't let him know what I knew. That I had known him from some previous life I had led. Instead, I stayed silent as the four began to approach me. With all of the cloaks on me, my figure was easily hidden, showing no trace of who I might be. It was a blazing hell in the piles of clothing I wore, but luckily, the hood on my head wasn't as hot as the rest of it. I sat, looking at them. One of them, the one woman I had heard, leaned on a sword, obviously somewhat tired from the venture in here. Her blonde hair fell onto her face and her once delicate eyes and face were now flushed, almost like a fever had burnt into her on the way to me. Her green legless bodysuit and white cape made her look a little more adventurous, but I had not one idea of who she was in real life. I remember seeing someone who looked like her near Vector before everything happened. Maybe she had some connection to the Empire, I didn't really piece any of it together. The second one was a big guy, muscles everywhere. He had a nice face, but the pure mass of his body in the tight blue tank top and white pants was kind of unappealing to me. Two sharp looking claws were fitted onto his hands, stained with some form of blood or another. He seemed to be the least winded out of the party before me, but he looked like he would be the most annoying, too. Then, the third one. He was attractive, I admit, but I didn't really he'd go for someone like me. His deep blue armor and robes made me remember that young king from Figaro Castle that I sometimes saw in the tower, looking off into the sky and longing for the moon. I had wondered what was on his mind, and I wondered if this was the same guy. No royalty I knew of would ever fight alongside a group of warriors. He was busy tucking some strange machine into a strap on him. The fourth one, though, I knew all too well. There was no mistaking that grin, that face that he had. His sterling white hair flowed into his dark trench coat and his dark pants and elaborate shirt were somewhat a little worse for wear since I saw him last. He was holding a deck of cards in his hand, shuffling them almost playfully as he looked at me. His dark eyes seemed to pierce right through my soul, making me weak, but I stood firm. I remembered the days we had used to spend together, looking to the sun and only sun. He would look into my eyes and I'd begin to melt at his free spirit trying to influence me so strongly. We'd laugh and joke. One day, though, I challenged him to a race. A comparison of crafts, I suppose. I decided if he could catch me, I'd stay with him. If he hadn't, I'd disappear forever. Apparently, I won the bet and lost it at the same time, as he never caught me until now. How could I just tell him that it was me without him being mad or, even worse, falling over a crying out for me? I didn't know how he felt. This inner struggle was killing me as the group sidled up to me. I kept my eyes shifting to the other three of the group and then to him, my snow haired angel that had come to rescue me. I had thought that the wreck of the Falcon would show that I was dead and gone to the world. Apparently, that wasn't found. They began to speak to me as I finally made my decision of what to say, compared to what I was thinking.

"I am Gogo..."

My raspy whispered voice emerged from me as I thought to myself:

*Setzer... it's me, Daryl... you win the bet...*

It wasn't long until I followed his group.

**

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: I just realized after writing this that you can only have three members to get Gogo, but I think I made my point with what I was trying to let out. :)


End file.
